Anakin changes everything
by ijedi
Summary: What if Anakin meditated more on his visions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Visions

After the whole battle of Coruscant a visit to Padme Anakin went to meditate inside his room upon his visions. From the start, an image of Padme appeared and Anakin saw her in pain. She was unhappy and sad but what surprised Anakin the most was that Obi Wan was standing next to her and not himself. That puzzled the Hero without Fear and Anakin decided to meditate a little longer.

Some why Anakin's mind started thinking about Palpatine. It could have been the will of the Force but Anakin was not sure. He saw Palpatine standing in his office with a hood. It seemed very strange for the Jedi that the Chancellor would have a hood like that. Anakin decided to explore the subject and meditated on the matter more.

A mind Force wave hit Anakin and the young man saw Palpatine's true personality. He saw the Chancellor putting the hood, who already by the looks looked like Darth Sidious whom Anakin saw from the hologram once. But then Anakin heard that Sidious was talking to Count Dooku regarding Republic information. Anakin got shocked and his jaw dropped. For all these years he thought the Chancellor was a good man a now…

If only a couple of minutes ago Anakin was just a little bit curious about the Chancellor, now the Jedi was very determined to get more information. He kept meditating and with every minute he kept getting new information about Sidious. In flashbacks he saw how young Dark Lord studied Darth Plaguies. Then Palpatine murdered his Master and shortly became the Senator of Naboo. Then Palpatine told to Nute Gunray to invade Naboo. Anakin then saw how the Chancellor orchestrated the whole war. Dooku. Grevious. Anakin. Order 66. Darth Vader. The extinction of the Jedi Order. Anakin saw as each event occurred and how each person was responsible for events which occurred and were yet to come.

"Interesting. Your plan works since Jedi do not know about you yet. Yet there is a big flaw in your plan- me. I already know everything which most probably will happen unless I do anything about it" Anakin thought about the Chancellor's plan as in his quest to Ultimate Power.

Finally upon mediating for over an hour, the most important visions started showing up in Anakin's life.

"_Kill them all" Darth Sidious ordered to Nute Gunray_

"_It will be done my Lord."_

"_Good"_

_Another flashback appeared. Anakin saw himself with Padme just before Battle of Geonosis. They both looked worried and Anakin figured that they just received Obi Wan message._

"_Anakin, you told me that Obi Wan is like a father to you"_

"_Yes Padme but you heard what Master Windu said"_

"_He said that your job is to protect me and I will go to save Obi Wan"_

_After that Anakin saw himself as a little boy on Tattoine. Qui Gon, Jar Jar and Padme with R2-D2 walked into Watto's shop. Anakin saw Padme for the first time and asked her if she was an Angel._

"_You are a silly little boy" replied Padme to Anakin's comment._

_After Padme Anakin saw his Padawan Ahsoka and all missions he encountered with her. Christophsis, Teth, Tattoine, Malevolence, Naboo, Geonosis and others; Anakin saw how little Snips with her big blue eyes admired him and wanted to really prove that she was worth to be Anakin's apprentice. He remembered as she carried him injured from Aayla's ship and how she acted on that planet. _

_Then Anakin saw his former Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Many different adventured went through his eyes, starting as early as when Obi Wan met young Anakin back at Tattoine. Ansion, security of Padme, Geonosis and numerous missions during the Clone Wars run through Anakin's mind. _

Palpatine. Anakin could believe himself that the man he respected for all these years lied so deeply to him. Darth Sidious wanted to kill Padme and that really drove Anakin to an edge. "Hold on, if I start acting now everything will be lost. However if…" Anakin smiled. Since he had the highest card now by knowing Palpatine's secret and the near future upcoming events, he decided to make his own future according to his plans.

Anakin called Padme and Ahsoka to their comlinks and told them that he wanted to meet them at Resolute. Anakin exited his room and went to the Jedi hangar room where all the Jedi Star fighters were located.

"Hello Master Skywalker" one youngling told to Anakin as he entered the hangar.

Anakin felt proud. He like the word "Master" added to his last name. Anakin greeted the youngling and then went to his ship. He climbed in it, pressed the buttons and then flew to Resolute. While flying, Anakin contacted his second in command, Captain Rex as well as Admiral Yalaren and told them to come to see him.

Anakin arrived to resolute shortly and saw all four people whom he contacted. He asked them all to follow him and they went to a lunch room in the cruiser.

"Sir, why did you want to see us?" Captain Rex was confused but Anakin could tell from all four faces that they all were thinking the same thing.

"I had many visions regarding past, present and the future. The situation does not look good. The Republic will be destroyed and Jedi will perish, moreover the Sith will return. However, I have a plan. But this is top secret and you will not discuss this anyone for Republic's sake"

The guests prepared to listen to what Anakin had in mind. He had many things he needed to tell them and he knew that they would be shocked about some things he learned or planned. However he was ready for that, especially since everything dependent on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Preparations

"Anakin, this plan of yours is very strange and besides it would be very difficult to accomplish" Padme Amidala disagreed with her husband since she did not like his idea.

"Oh, common, if we all work together we can accomplish it. It is not as difficult as it sounds."

"General, what if others will learn about the plan?" Captain Rex was little worried

"Don't worry Rex, no one will learn anything. The tactical advantage is on our side. We will reform the Galaxy on what would be best for it"

"I see logic in General Skywalker's plan, however it is too risky. And I think we should include more members into our little committee."

"Not now. We do not need to grow in number so that the Chancellor or Jedi get suspicious. You all got your instructions, please proceed with them and the plan should work. Now I will construct a device which we discussed about. Then, I will proceed with my plan."

"Good luck General."

"You too Commander Rex. So now Padme will go to the Senate to work with the heads of the loyalist committee regarding on what we discussed earlier. Commander Rex with the rest of legion 501 will be stationed near the Temple for known reasons. Admiral Yalaren will stay in the orbit and Ahsoka will go to the Temple. I will go to see Obi Wan"

"May the Force be with you, Anakin"

"May the Force be with us all."

Anakin and company flew to Coruscant to three destinations. Padme Amidala called Bail and Mothma to make a conference to talk about Anakin's plan; Rex was going to the Barracks with the rest of legion 501 and the two Jedi were now heading towards the Temple.

Anakin left Ahsoka in the room and headed to see Obi Wan. He really wanted to see his former Master and besides he knew that he was supposed to meet Obi Wan since he saw it in his vision. Anakin went to the Archives and saw his former Master sitting there and reading information from data pads.

"Hello Obi Wan"

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to make a visit. Anyway, how is the reading?"

"It's good. By the way Anakin, I just remembered that the Chancellor requested to see you"

"Did he tell why?"

"No and this is very strange."

Anakin left Obi Wan and went to see the Chancellor. He knew that this was supposed to happen and he knew everything what the Chancellor would say. However, he pretended that he did not have that knowledge.

Anakin reached Palpatine's office and went in there. The Chancellor/ Darth Sidious was sitting at his desk doing some work. He saw the young Jedi appear in his office and greeted him.

"Hello Chancellor, did you call me?"

"Yes I did. I wished to speak to you. I need your help, son. I sense that the Jedi do not trust me. Therefore I would like you to become my personal representative on the Jedi Council"

"They will not go with this. They elect their own members"

"Don't worry Anakin, they need you more than you imagine"

"Yes, I know that. And I know that your days are almost over. Soon you would be lying on pavement, covered in blood, being a meal for birds. But for know I will play your game" Anakin thought.

Anakin soon reported to the Council that the Chancellor appointed him to be Jedi representative. The eleven Council members discussed this and then Mace announced.

"You may sit on the Council but we do not grant you the rank of Master"

"Thank you Masters, it is a Great honor to be on this Council."

Anakin took his seat and he sensed that all Jedi in the room including Yoda were shocked at his behavior. "O, don't worry; I will shock you even more. Soon, you will all see what Anakin Skywalker can do"

Anakin soon went to his room and saw Ahsoka sitting there being bored. As her Master returned she got relieved, since it was quite boring to sit alone in the room.

"Ahsoka, the plan has started. Soon we will accomplish our goal."

Ahsoka smiled since she liked Anakin's plan. Soon everything will turn out very nice and Anakin's vision of how things should be would become reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Anakin's plan

The Jedi discovered the location of General Grevious and sent Obi Wan to defeat him. Anakin did not place any concerns about that which was strange since he always wanted to go to a battle. After that some time later the Jedi received that Obi Wan successfully defeated the droid General.

Anakin went to tell this to Palpatine. He found Palpatine at the Opera House. As he predicted, the Chancellor started a boring story of Darth Plaguies the wise who defied death and could resurrect people. Anakin listed carefully although he knew that everything Palpatine was telling was a lie except where Palpatine killed his own Master.

They both went to his apartment and Palpatine told to Anakin that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and pretended to be angry although now he was just acting. He played his role perfectly.

"I will tell about you to the Council."

"I know, it is your duty but keep in mind that I am the only one who can keep your loved one alive"

"Soon I will learn the truth"

"You are truly wise Anakin. Learn the Dark Side of the Force so that you could save Padme"

Anakin went to tell Mace that Palpatine was the Sith lord. The Korun Master did not believe Anakin at first.

"Are you sure Anakin?"

"Absolutely. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

"Then our worst fears came true. I will go to arrest him and you stay here"

"You need my help!"

"Stay here. If what you said is true, I will start to trust you"

Mace Windu took three members of the Council and they four went to arrest the Chancellor. As soon as Mace left, Ahsoka arrived.

"Master, everything is ready"

"Splendid. Ahsoka, I need you to be in my mechanics room since I will need to do some acting."

"All right"

"As soon as contact you, you press the button on the machine."

Anakin left the room since he needed to act. He run to the speeder and flew towards the Senate building where he jumped on the balcony and soon reached the Chancellor's office. Palpatine was lying on the floor, defeated by Mace Windu and he soon started sending Lightning at the Jedi Master. Anakin planned everything and now he sent a Force Wave at the Jedi Master. Mace looked surprised but he soon got thrown out of the window.

The Chancellor looked at Anakin with pride. Anakin almost burst in laughter seeing how stupid the Chancellor was but now he needed to act accordingly. Soon, he would accomplish his goal.

"Well done Anakin. You are truly wise person. Now you will become Lord Vader. Go and destroy every single Jedi in the Temple and I will deal with the rest."

Anakin went to his room and pressed a button on his hand. Then, he flew towards the Temple and took a group of Clones with him. The whole 501st legion soon marched into the Temple. Meanwhile the Emperor executed his Order 66 and then looked outside. The Jedi Temple was burning and he sensed as many dropped on the ground across the Galaxy.

After that Anakin went to Mustafar and while there he got tracked by Obi Wan Kenobi. His former Master looked at Anakin and he seemed to be angry.

"Anakin, what have you done? The whole Jedi Order is now extinct and now you turned to be a Sith"

"Master please, your lame jokes are kind of annoying right now"

Obi Wan was now confused. Anakin sounded like Anakin yet the whole situation…

"Obi Wan, can you please come here and help me to arrest the Separatist Council?"

"If it is another trap of yours…"

"Master, please, do you sense any Darkness in me?" Anakin lowered his shields and to Obi Wan's surprise the Jedi Master realized that Anakin was still a Jedi.

The two walked towards the room where the Separatists were located and quickly defeated the Guards.

"Now, gentlemen, please follow us and we will bring you to the Republic Prison"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan. "Good luck with that Master, I have one more mission to do and destiny to fulfill." Anakin took off in his Jedi Star fighter and flew off while Obi Wan loaded Nute's shuttle with the Separatist leaders.

Anakin flew towards the Senate, which he learned from Ahsoka was now transferred into the office of the Emperor Palpatine. Ahsoka also told to Anakin that she heard that Master Yoda already thought with the Emperor and retreated.

"Excellent, now I just need to finish the job"

Anakin flew towards Coruscant and he soon approached it. He entered Palpatine's office the same way he came last time. Emperor Palpatine was clearly shocked not only to see Anakin that soon but also to see Anakin in perfect health.

"I see that you accomplished your mission, Lord Vader. Now the Sith will rule the Galaxy once more."

"I am sorry Palpatine but you got one thing wrong. You are a complete moron; no Jedi was killed during your stupid Order 66. I saved them all. Now you cannot do anything and you will finally be defeated by me as it was prophesized."

"Not so fast Jedi"

Palpatine took his sword and jumped at Anakin. The two started fighting but soon the older Force user began to tire. He clearly saw that Anakin was in a rational mind and to his horror he was now fighting at his full potential. Palpatine started backing for the first time in his life. Soon Anakin threw the lightsaber from his right hand to the left and then immediately stubbed the Chancellor in the heart.

Anakin then sat at the office and called Padme and Ahsoka. The two women soon arrived to him and were happy that his plan worked.

"How did talk with Senators Organa and Mothma go?"

"Well at first they thought that you were crazy but then in the end we agreed at the idea."

"Call the Senate to have a meeting. Ahsoka, you will stay here."

Padme contacted Bail and other members of the Senate and soon the whole Senate was in session. Anakin stood up where former Chancellor and Emperor Palpatine stood and looked at the Senators.

"Dear Senators, our Emperor Palpatine died just an hour ago. Fortunately he pointed me as his successor. I will take the mantle of the Emperor. Now, I will place Senator Amidala as the Head of the Senate who will also be on my Council. She will represent issues the Senate has. I will show up occasionally. "

Anakin soon finished and the Senate meeting was dismissed. Anakin then asked some workers to bring a table and four chairs to his office. While that was in process, Anakin flew to the Jedi Temple. Most Jedi were confused at what has happened but nevertheless everybody was happy that the Sith were finally gone. Anakin called every Jedi in the Temple, who was present to a meeting room. People were quite hesitant since most of them were relaxing and chatting with clones. Soon, the Jedi meeting room was full.

Anakin stood up and spoke.

"Hello. As you all know me, I am Anakin Skywalker. Today I defeated the last sith lord, Darth Sidious who was our last Chancellor and for the brief moment an Emperor. I decided that it would be for the best of everyone that I will take his mantle and become the Emperor. As my first degree towards the Jedi I decided that every Jedi who will be against the issue of having attachments can say goodbye to his or hers future title of Jedi Master or Council Member. I will put a new Jedi Council with my padawan representing it to my personal Council in my office in the Senate. Tomorrow, after all Jedi arrive to the Temple, I will pick who will continue to be on the Council from the former one."

Anakin finished his speech. Later in the day his Council was formed. Padme Amidala was now the Head of the Senate who would address the issues the Senate had strait to Anakin, Ahsoka became one of twelve Jedi on the Jedi Council who would represent Jedi on Anakin's Council, Captain Rex became the main General of the Clone Army and sat on the Council; the last person was Admiral Yalaren who was promoted to Grand Admiral title and was now in charge of the whole Imperial Navy. The New Era has begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Anakin's first day as an Emperor

Next day the rest of the Jedi Council was alive at that moment arrived to their Chambers to discuss things. And believe me; they had a lot to discuss about. Everything went so quickly that they only now realized on just how powerful Anakin have become and how well his plan worked. During the Order Sixty Six when the troopers were ready to fire, Anakin and Ahsoka activated their device, which Anakin constructed which sent waves to every location with the Jedi and the electromagnetic waves disabled the weaponry of the clones, so that they could not kill the Jedi. Well, the weapons were not really disabled but transferred into safe mode which put the victims into sleep rather than killing them, leaving no wounds on the body.

From the Council Masters Obi Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon were present. Everyone else on the Council unfortunately fell victim to Sidious's plan or was a victim of the war except Anakin who was still coming to the meeting.

"Strange turn of the events this is. Darkness I do not sense I in young Skywalker yet very unorthodox his decisions are. Empire idea like I do not"

"I think everyone here agrees with you Master Yoda" Mace was also disappointed in Anakin. He learned that Anakin broke the code, did not listen to him and run to the Chancellor's office regardless of what he was told, created an Empire with the rules he likes and managed something Mace could not. Anakin defeated Sidious whereas the Jedi Master could not accomplish that. To some degree that hurt Master Windu's feelings.

"Powerful young Skywalker has become. He managed to see the true nature of Palpatine whereas we, the Jedi Council were so blind"

"Master Obi Wan, say something you have? Skywalker you Padawan was, so you know him best"

"Well, I was quite surprised at all his planning and everything. For me, it seems he started to mature. Knowing Anakin, I do not believe that he became the Emperor as in the quest for power since he always was pretty humble except when it came to tell him that he had still a lot to learn. I do not think that his idea could be that bad although he does not have any political experience what so ever."

"He cannot do what he proposed to do. His plan is insane. He has taken over the Senate, over the military and over the Jedi as well. He is not yet mature enough to handle all these things. I even heard tha Skywalker wants to put his padawan on the Council" Mace Windu was clearly upset although that was understandable since from his point of view Anakin betrayed the Jedi and now was doing crazy things.

"Thank you for your opinion, Master Windu" Anakin entered the room and the rest of the Jedi Masters glanced at him. " I am sorry I am late since I was talking to the Head of the Senate about putting the Separatist leaders on the trial."

"Skywalker, you are going to be in big trouble, boy. You not only broke the code by marrying the Senator in secret but you lied to us. You knew about Darth Sidious and yet you put all our lives at risk"

"First of all, Master Windu, it is Emperor Skywalker now. Also, I don't quite think that I am in the trouble. I saw who the Chancellor really is and defeated him singlehandedly and if I can remember, you brought three other Jedi Masters with you and did not manage to defeat him. Same goes to Master Yoda. Now I become more powerful than any Jedi."

"Sensible you are not"

"I am Master Yoda. I decided to refresh the Jedi Council, since it clearly seems for me that some of the ideas here are a little outdated. First of all, I take the rank of the Jedi Grandmaster although you probably knew that by now. Secondly, I decided that Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki Adi Mundi will step down from the Council since you three are most orthodox and share some ideas I do not really like. Obi Wan, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie and Plo Koon will stay on the Council."

"Now this is completely ridiculous Skywalker"

"Going against me would be considered treason, Master Windu although I will give you some leniency since you suffered some trauma recently"

"Some? Some?"

"That's enough. Anyway, to make the Council more effective, I decided to include two Padawan Representatives on the Council. Also, there will be a Jedi Representative position. It will be a Jedi who will be representing the Council on my own Council. Then, I would like to announce that I decided to put Quinlan Vos, Ferus Olin, Aayla Secura, and Luminara Unduli on the Council. As for the Padawan representatives, I decided on Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. Also, another announcement is that we managed to recover Kit Fisto and he will be the last Jedi to be on the Council."

Anakin waited patently as three Jedi Masters left the room. The rest of the new Council arrived in the room and took their seats. Anakin could see amusement on Ahsoka and Bariss faces since they enjoyed being on the Council. After everyone settled down, Anakin dissmiseed the group and left for the trial of the former Separatist leaders. Anakin and Ahsoka traveled to the place where a huge crowd assembled.

"Hello my fellow Imperial Citizens. As you know, yesterday the Galactic War ended and now the Separatist leader are captured. I decided to make a public trial for the three biggest figures on the former Council. Today, Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor and Poogle the Lesser will be put on trial."

The public cheered and it was clear for Anakin that everyone was tired from the war. He started his verdict.

"Nute Gunray. The first Separatist leader, a close friend to Darth Sidious. He made many attempts to kill the former Queen of Naboo and Senator and current Empress Amidala Skywalker. My decision to execute him"

The jury looked at the Emperor and talked to themselves and soon they agreed. Anakin took his lightsaber from his pocket and separated Nute Gunray's head from the body.

"Wat Tambor. A crazy industrialist who terrorized many worlds and make inhuman experiments on sentient beings. My decision is to execute him"

The jury once again went with the Emperor. Anakin repeated the procedure and soon Wat Tambor was lying on the floor.

"And finally, Poogle the Lesser. He helped Count Dooku in the first battle of Geonosis and gave a ship for Dooku to leave the planet. His connections with Geonosian parasite witch endangered the lives of my Padawan, her friend and a group of Clones. Prior to the second Battle of Geonosis he endangered the life of the Empress. My decision is to execute him"

The jury went with Anakin and he choked the bug like he did on the previous occasion although this time it was a fatal Force Choke. The public was now happy with three monsters gone.

"Today we will have a holiday and there will be a ball in the Senate."

Anakin finally left the meeting and hurried to see his wife, the Empress Padme Amidala Skywalker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Ball

Later in the day the Council meeting was in session but Anakin was absent since he had some business in the Senate. Eleven members sat in their seats and prepared to discuss the upcoming issues. Ahsoka Tano, Imperial Princess and Jedi representative to Anakin's Council told the group that she had an announcement.

"I got this letter from my Master. He states that today in the evening a ball will take place. All Council Members are expected to come and they should arrive in pairs"

The Jedi looked at Ahsoka with confusion since they did not really believe on what she said. They were expected to get a date? That seemed just too much for them. Ahsoka looked at their faces and then continues.

"Anakin also gave a proposed list of pairings for the ball. He states that any couple could be formed but if a Council member needs a date, Anakin put another person with. So, Anakin paired Obi Wan with Luminara, Kit Fisto with Aayla, among some others. By the way, there is a note saying that Quinlan can bring his wife if he wants"

The Jedi suspiciously looked at Master Vos.

"What? Why Anakin should be the only one to break the rules? And besides, I heard many interesting stories about Obi Wan"

"Don't you dare!"

"Well, we will take on that matter another time."

"Guys, I know it is annoying for you but my Master really asked you to build up some couples so that you could attend. Barriss, you could go with Knight Olin. You are roughly the same age"

"Eh, Ahsoka. Well, since I do not see another option. By the way who are you going out with?"

"I thought that was quite obvious, my man will be Rexter. So now as I see we are left with Masters Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Stass Allie. You better find a date soon or Anakin will be angry. Just kidding although you still need to hurry up."

"So are you saying that we need to go as paired on the list?" Obi Wan was still a bit confused.

"Yup. No excuses"

Masters Obi Wan and Luminara looked at each other. The view was quite funny and Barriss giggled at the facial expression of her Master. They both sighed since it was very clear that they really had no choice but to go along with Anakin's plan.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Protested Master Luminara Unduli although Ahsoka ignored her.

* * *

In the evening the guests started arriving to the Grand Ballroom of the Senate. Many Senators arrived, occasionally a Jedi couple popped in. Finally, Anakin Skywalker, the Emperor of the Galaxy, arrived to the scene walking together with his wife Padme Amidala Skywalker. Besides Anakin walked Ahsoka who was accompanied by her favorite clone. Admiral Yalaren soon arrived as well with his wife. After a while, the Jedi Council members started popping in. Among them Anakin noticed his former Master Obi Wan Kenobi, who was holding Luminara's hand. The rest of the Council paired too.

Anakin went and greeted Obi Wan since he was one of the few Jedi Anakin actually liked to talk to.

"So, Obi Wan, how is the ball going? Are you enjoying yourself? Feel free, refreshments are on the table."

"Well, thank you Anakin although I am not quite used to such luxurious occasions"

"Well, in that case you better get used to since you especially will attend many social events"

"Anakin, when will you grow up?"

"I already did! Don't you see, I brought peace, justice and freedom to my new Empire. We are still working on some things but now the Government will be more efficient. Anyway, I will leave you two alone. Feel free to take any food or drink you like"

Anakin returned to his wife who he saw was talking to her colleague from the Senate, Senator Bail Organa. The Senator brought his wife with him and the two ladies chatted about different things. After Anakin joined them, Padme introduced her husband to her friend.

"Anakin Skywalker, very nice to meet you. Padme told me a lot about your combined war effort in the Senate. It is so nice that now the war is over and the Galaxy can return to a more peaceful lifestyle"

"Nice to meet you to, Emperor Skywalker. My name is Bail Organa and this is my wife Breha Organa."

Anakin looked at the two and then felt that something was wrong. He did a quick meditation and learned the reason why there was a problem. Anakin meditated and sent some healing waves towards Breha Organa.

"Now you two don't need to worry about having a child. I healed your wife and she is healthy now"

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex were walking outside the Ballroom, since they decided to spend some time together. They were so happy that they now could be together and not hide their feelings to each other. The war was over and they were allowed to be in a relationship. That made both of them very happy. The two looked at each other with a lot of love running between them.

Suddenly they saw a boy on a street, who was lonely and confused. By his appearance he was around nine or ten and it was clear that he got lost. Ahsoka and Rex came to him and asked what was wrong.

"I lost my parents and now I don't know there I could go. " The boy replied

"What is your name?"

"My name is Han Solo and as I see now I became a homeless orphan"

"Oh, don't worry sweaty, we will find you a new home. Rexter can take you, right?"

"Yes Commander"

"Rex, I am not your Commander anymore. And besides we are a couple anyway."

"Well, all right, I will take and train him Ahsoka."

"Thank you"

After the ball finished, everybody started to leave. Padme suddenly felt that she needed to get into a hospital. She felt as that she would give birth soon. Anakin got alarmed and called Ahsoka to her comlink.

"Ahsoka, do you copy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Get me a transport. We need to get Padme to the hospital."

"Right away Master."

Ahsoka got the taxi soon and Anakin climbed there with Padme. Obi Wan and Ahsoka followed them and the four soon got to the hospital. Anakin carried his wife to the bed and called the doctor. The procedure went well and Padme gave birth to two healthy children whom she named Luke and Leia respectively. Ahsoka really liked the twins.

"Oh, Master, they are so cute"

"Wait until they grow up. And Ahsoka, I sense that they both are strong in the Force. You will be my daughter's Master after she grows up."

"I see what you are implying Anakin" answered Obi Wan

"Yes Master, you will teach my son Luke Skywalker. You are the best for the job, you have the most experience in how to handle a Skywalker, I mean you already taught one"

"I have a bad feeling about this"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ahsoka Tano, the babysitter

Two years have passed since the birth of the Empire. Emperor Anakin Skywalker truly brought a lot of happiness to his people since he was raised as a very good person by his mom and the Jedi. Anakin was not very selfish or greedy, an example of that was that his personal apartment was not very well decorated. Granted that it was bigger than his former Temple quarters but Anakin did not have many luxurious things in there. The room was rather simple; it had an ordinary bed, a table with a computer and a lot of scrap pieces which he used to make something on occasions.

Anakin's apartment consisted of five rooms. The biggest room belonged to his beloved wife, Padme Amidala. The room was very heavily decorated in the latest fashions. There was small side room attached inside where Padme could get her favorite clothes.

The other rooms were occupied by Ahsoka and two twins. Currently the twins slept in a small bed in Ahsoka's room since they were very little and needed care. But in future they would live in their own room. Both Ahsoka's room and twins' room were not very big and they both were quite humble in appearance except the fact that Padme decorated the twins' room a little bit. The last room was used as a common room or as a room where an occasional guest could sleep upon a visit. On most occasions it was Obi Wan.

Ahsoka lived in Skywalker's penthouse since she was considered to be in a family. Over the years Ahsoka became very close to Anakin, even closer than Obi Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka even considered themselves almost like siblings, which resulted in Ahsoka to be an Imperial Princess as if she was related to the Royal Family. So at that moment, Ahsoka became the third most influential person in the Galaxy. As a result of that Ahsoka was forced to mature faster than she wanted. The current Jedi Council finally really accepted her to be there although former Councilor Mace Windu was not very fond of the idea.

In the past two years in the Jedi temple a couple of interesting things occurred. Upon resignation from the Council, Master Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi continued teaching Younglings on how to use the Force. Master Windu was quite upset about the situation and left the Order for a couple of years to meditate on all that matter. To everybody's surprise Obi Wan Kenobi actually developed very strong feelings towards Luminara Unduli which resulted in them getting married about a year after their relationship started.

* * *

During one day, Ahsoka Tano was reading while at the same time babysitting over the twins. The two cheeky little kids were growing quite fast. There were times when they disagreed with eachother when it came to toys or sweets and Ahsoka always was there to make sure nothing bad happened. The day the twins discovered that they could use the Force was the day Ahsoka finally got really stressed. The two kids enjoyed force pushing eachother which was quite annoying to the older Jedi.

After one of the Force pushes, young Leia crawled towards Ahsoka. The young princess was quite annoyed by how her brother pushed her and wanted some comfort.

"Soka?" The little one asked.

"It is alright Leia, come here"

Little Leia crowled towards Ahsoka and the Jedi Padawan took her in the arms. The baby by then had a huge satisfied smile on her face which made Ahsoka pretty happy. She then lifted the young princess and put her in the bed. After that she repeated the same to Luke and then started telling a story to them about their father.

After Ahsoka finished her story a bell rang and Togruta went to check who was there. She saw Commander Rex standing outside. Supreme Commander Rex has just returned from an assignment with her Master and now wanted to spend some time with his favorite Jedi. Rex was recently treated from an accelerated growth and now he was like a normal man, being able to live for a long time.

"Hello Rex, I missed you"

"Same here Ahsoka. How is everything going?"

"Well, Padme went to another Senate meeting, Anakin was at the mission with you and the Jedi did not have a meeting so I guess I was sitting here all day babysitting those two lovely faces"

Rex looked at the two, he seemed to like the kids.

"You know Ahsoka, once we will have our own child and he or she will be very fortunate to have such a wonderful mother."

"Thank you Rex although I cannot have children right now. I am quite busy with Anakin's children and Jedi so I will not have enough time for my owns kids yet. But I promise you, we will have our little boy in the future"

"Yes, I am sure although I know it will be a girl"

"A boy"

"We will see."

Ahsoka only now realized that there stood a kid next to Rex. It was Han Solo and he spent a lot of time with Rex since he was training him. The kid looked at Ahsoka and greeted his friend.

"Hello Ahsoka"

"Hello Han. How is life with Rex?"

"Well, everything is good except he gives me hell of the training. He holds high standards although he is very nice over all." Han looked at the kids and thought that they were cute. In particular, he looked at Princess Leia and found her to be a very nice looking kid. The three then went to the guest room and sat there drinking tea.

After a couple of hours Anakin and Padme arrived. They walked to the apartment and saw that Ahsoka was talking to her guests while holding the babies in her arms.

"Hello Ahsoka, I hate to interrupt your friendly chat but we are going on a mission. I just discovered some plans for some large battle station and we would need to investigate what it is. I would like you and Rex to come with me to investigate."

"Sure, Anakin." Ahsoka gave the babies to Padme, who happily accepted her children and went to the kids' room to sit with them. Meanwhile the rest of the group prepared to leave.

"So this will be you your first field mission kid. Don't worry, we have the Emperor at our side and no one in their right mind would attack him" Han Solo got quite excited and the four left. They were very curious on learning about what the station was. It was clearly a round sphere shaped station with a giant weapon on a side which resembled Malevolence's weapon.


End file.
